Independence Day
by KelseyJames
Summary: This is another songfic. The song is Independence Day. Another good song by Martina McBride, by the way. This fic is going to be a little different then the others, just to let you know.


**This is another songfic. The song is Independence Day, by Martina McBride. Another good song, by the way. This fic is going to be a little different then the others, just to let you know.**

My name is Lillian Molly Potter. My parents were Ginerva and Harry Potter. Yes, you got it- The great Harry Potter. But maybe he wasn't that great after all. I mean, yes, he did face, and defeat, Voldemort at least _four _times, and lived, but that doesn't really make a person great. What makes a person great is their heart, not who they kill, and not the fact that they are a hero.

My papa used to be my mama's hero. I guess thats why she married him. But that was before he started beating her. Nobody noticed this, however. It may be the fact that my papa was the wizarding hero, or whatever, and that they just didn't want to believe he would hit his wife. Or maybe they just didn't care.

But my mama and papa are dead now. They died 10 years ago today. Now, you may be curious on how that happened. Don't worry, I will tell you. Like I said, it was 10 years ago...

_Well she seemed alright by dawn's early light  
Though she looked a lil worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again  
But Daddy left the proof on her cheek_

It was Independence Day, the tenth anniversery of Voldemort's defeat. I got up early that morning, because they were having a fair in the streets of Hogsmead, where we lived that year, and my mama had said I could go. I just had to be back before dinner, so my papa didn't get angry. She also told me that when I came back, to stay out of his way.

_And I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day...  
_

I was only eight years old, so I didn't really know what was going on in the house. I never understood where my papa went every night. I learned later that he'd go to a bar, and drink away his memories, of the people that were lost in the war. When he would get back in the morning, he'd be crying, saying that he should have saved them. My mama would get him in bed, and when he'd wake up, he would be in a bad mood, and start hitting her.

_Well, word gets around in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
But Momma was proud, and she stood her ground  
She knew she was on the losin' end_

It was that year that people started noticing that when mama would go into town, she would have bruises on her face. They started saying papa was dangerous, and that my mama was too proud to come out and leave him. But whenever they'd see me pass, they would shut up.

_Some folks whispered, some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day..._

They would mostly whisper it to each other, and looked away when my papa passed. They'd glare, but I don't think he ever noticed. One day, I heard someone whisper that her time was running out, and that soon, they would be hearing about her funeral.

_Let freedom ring  
Let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong  
Let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away  
Let the guilty pay  
It's Independence Day_

My uncles all were at the fair, with my grandparents and cousins. I knew that my papa had been away the night before, and when I mentained this, they looked at each other."Someone needs to look in on Ginny," I remember Uncle Bill saying, but noone offered. Noone wanted to leave. So when Grandmama noticed the smoke in the sky, we all ran.

_Well, she lit up the sky that Fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames and took down some names  
and sent me to the county home_

When we arrived at the house, all that was left was the ash on the ground, an our owl, Hedwig, with a letter tied to her leg. We took the letter, and read it together. It was written by my mama.

"Dear Lily,  
I am so sorry that I had to leave you like this. I just couldn't handle your papa anymore. Know that I do love you, and always will. I'm sure your uncles won't let you go to an orphanage. I mean, the six of them, plus their wives, plus their children, PLUS your grandparents, you will always have somewhere to stay. Now, I am about to set the house on fire. Your papa is drinking again, so I just want to get this over with.  
With love,  
Your mama, Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter"

_Now I ain't sayin' it's right, or it's wrong  
But maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution  
It's Independence Day..._

Even now, ten years to the day, I still have that letter. I read it every now and then, remembering her strength. I do wish she hadn't killed herself.I don't know if it was right or wrong anymore, but maybe it was the only way for her to get away from my papa, in her eyes. I am now 18, 19 in a few days. I graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and I hope to join the leaders at P.A.M.A.G, or Protect Against the Marriage Abuse Group, at the minestry. I have never forgot the courage my mama must have had, to stay with Harry Potter. But I do know she never really left me, and that she's right by me, even as I write this.

_Let freedom ring  
Let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong  
Let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away  
let the guilty pay  
It's Independence Day  
Roll the stone away...  
It's Independence Day..._


End file.
